Alone Again But Not Forever
by Ankle
Summary: hotaru + maybe Makoto in Gw world
1. Default Chapter

aloneagainbutnotforeverprolouge

this is one of my first fanfics and I'm putting up the prologue to see if yall like my idea and want it to continue.... I mean after all, I am writing for you, the readers... yall are the most important ppl in my life !* starts weeping* I hope that was sufficient ass kissing.

I own nothing but the the tittle and plot line and stuff as such

Alone again but not forever

~~~~~~~~~prologue~~~~~~~~~

After Neo- Queen Serenity awakened Earth from her slumber, she brought all the planets back to life. All except for Pluto were awakened and the chosen who would serve as the parents for the reborn senshi were given the throne to wait for each princess to come of age. Each planet still remained loyal to the Moon Kingdom and held the power over a certain element. The strongest of these was the planet Saturn, who held the elements that none wanted. These elements were Death, Destruction and Silence. Because Saturn held more power than Moon Kingdom could ever hold, fear grew in the hearts of the other planets leaders. This is where our story begins, the end of one era and the beginning of another one.

But that is not all that leads to our story. The cause of the planets fear Saturn is the power of the planet and those who she protected but once the five planetary knights disappeared, the other planets leaders allowed their fear grow into hate and contempt. This is where our story begins. The vow of seven to kill one and the vow of one to kill seven.

fin

plz review I need all the suggestions yall can give me. do you think I should continue this. the g-boys will be in chap 2 so do not be discouraged and review. Im gonna bring in a compainion for Hotaru. I was thinking Makoto since she is both inner and outer. vote on who you think i should put in the story. i need at least five votes for a new chap. oh ya.. plus you guys need to vote on couples thankyou

- Ankle


	2. becoming a peacecraft

aabnfchap1

Hello. This is my fanfic and it is about my fav person ...Hotaru !!!!!!!!!!! * Hotaru starts bowing for the wildly clapping audience* Isn't she cute..... Any way, I know nothing about gundum (did I spell that right?) wing .... and what little I know is from fanfics so bear w/ me. haha you have no choice but to bear w/ me and you thought you had a choice in life if your gonna read this that is !!!!! Well on w/ the story..... + this will probably not follow any of the original story lines except they already have their personalities. Hotaru will have a companion and that will be Makoto cuz she is the best.

so far the couple votes go:

mako/duo-6

mako/wufei-3

mako/trowa-4

mako/heero-2

mako/Quarte-1

hotaru/wufei-1

hotaru/heero-6

hotaru/duo-4

hotaru/trowa-2

im still undecided so keep voting

Ages:

g-boys = 18

trowa= 20

hotaru=super duper old but appears 18 

Mako= same as taru

Chap 1

"Hotaru and Makoto Peacecraft. Cousins to Miss. Relena Peacecraft." Mako read from papers contained in a manilla envelope "Nice Taru, how did you manage that?"

"Altering a couple memories can do alot." answered the dark- haired Hotaru as she turned a red car into the parking lot of the Peacecraft Mansion which also served as the place of business for Relena. 

"Now all we have to do is track down our cousin eh, sister?" Mako asked with amusement in her voice.

"Be quiet Makoto." Hotaru replied in a cold voice that to them showed her affection for her 'sister'.

As they located the front office they saw a line of people waiting to see Miss Relena. They bypassed all of them and headed straight for the door of Relena's office. 

"Misses. You can't go in there. Miss Relena is in a meeting." whined a high pitched voice belonging to the secretary.

Hotaru sent her a glare that silenced the secretary and they entered the room.

As they entered six heads looked up to identify those who interrupted their conference.

"Hello cousin Relena." Hotaru said and the two bowed.

"Ummm... will you five please excuse me for a moment." Relena said as she lead the two newcomers to an adjacent room.

================

"wow... they were hot." Duo busted out saying.

"They look like typical weak onna's " Wufei add ed.

"You shouldn't talk about two respectable young women like that Wufei." Quarte said while lightly patting Wufei's arm (A/N yes they are a couple I think they are cute together)

While the others were conversing about the two, Heero crept silently to the door to eaves drop.

"What are you two doing here" a screeching voice asked(relena's)

"Damn woman, we are your cousin's. We are here to help you in your wonderful cause... Peace" another voice answered. "We have our own talents and wish to be occupied"

"If you don't want us to help we can always offer ourselves elsewhere. We really don't care about your petty strive for peace" a colder voice added

"Are you saying that you would go against my quest for peace?" a stricken Relena asked.

"Their cause is just the same as yours except your not as obvious." the cold ruthless voice said

"And what is that." 

"Control of course" the second voice answered (mako)

Heero quickly made his way back to his seat. *control, why did I not see it before? She parades her goal as peace when that in its self is a way to control others. who are these cousins of hers. I must keep these two under surveillance.* heero thought.

The trio reentered the room and the tension followed.

"Guys, this is my cousins. Hotaru and Makoto." Relena said pointing to the duo "This is Maxwell Duo, Winner Quarte, Chang Wufei, Barton Trowa, and Yuy Heero."

Fin

Sorry its short but im still new so be nice. The time line is screwed so don't even try and set me straight. I never watched the show but this is my fic so ha. if I screwed up in the names you guys could tell me .

thanks to: cleo (my first reviewer), zenbu hotaru megumi, alexz (i hate usagi so i sorry no her at all), dragon girli, jupiterhime, ~jupiter's light~, miko of da shinigami, firefly, princess_jupiter, Hotaru Maxwell, Lynn, emereldlily, meeh, shessho-maru's_bby, angel of life(i cant stand usagi either so no worry there), mace


	3. ummmmmm...can't think

aabfchap2

I back. I warn you guys... I start band camp next week and I won't be able to update as much. it is only for a week but the following week school starts for me and I will only be able to get on during weekends so don't forget bout me if my updates only come weekly. ill give you two chaps at a time (if I can) though. on w the story.

Couple votes (I eliminated wufei and quarte cuz they are a couple, no whining either.)

mako/duo - 7 --------------taru/duo- 4

mako/trowa- 4 -------------taru/trowa- 2

mako/heero- 2 -------------taru/heero- 9

Chap 2

====Peacecraft Mansion 

"I do not want you in my home. Your side of the family has always been a disgrace." Relena said and Makoto sent Hotaru a glance

what type of family did you put us into Hotaru Mako said telepathically 

hey, you wanted to be part of an important family so you still have the comforts of home not me. This was the best I could find so don't whine. Hotaru answered

"Cousin, you could always extend hospitality by allowing us the use of the guest mansion a couple of miles away." Hotaru said as sweetly as the soldier of Saturn could.

"That house is being rented by the gundum pilots." 

"Then evict them.... we are after all family." the soldier of Jupiter said with the strength of her planet in her voice "if you wont do that we wont mind sharing will we Hotaru" she continued while receiving a glare from her counterpart.

"Fine, I will inform them that they will have to tolerate your presence till something better can be arranged." Relena said while picking up the phone. "I will have someone escort you when your accommodations are ready." and with that the girls left.

====Outside the Mansion

"Live with the gumdun pilots! Are you crazy Mako. We have enough to worry about without them hanging on our coattails trying to figure out who we are. If Serenity and her cronies come after us the entire facade is ruined and we'd have to go back to the time gates for years." hotaru exclaimed angrily

"Don't worry Taru. I think the pilots are more then they appear. While you did not look at them, I did. They resemble the knights Taru. I saw them. Tonight we should search our memories for their likeness and such. I haven't thought about that time for a long time and I know you haven't either." Jupiter's sovereign explained.

"I haven't thought about that time for a reason." Hotaru said with and cold malicious voice.

====The Pilots Mansion

Quarte hung up the phone and looked at the guys with an annoyed expression. 

"We are going to have visitors. Relena's cousins are going to staying here in the guest mansion."

"Why are **they** staying **here **" Wufei busted out.

"Two beautiful ladies here. Doesn't sound that bad to me." Duo said " There are three available guys here, make that two.... poor heero has practically tied the knot with Relena" Duo said laughing at the perfect soldier who looked as if he wanted to kill him. 

"When are they arriving?"the usually silent Trowa asked.

"In about two hours."

**Fin**

**well that's it for now. my mother is yelling for me to get off. thats my excuse for the length sorry im sorta neplecting this one but im kinda havin a harder time with this right now vs my other story *sigh* well review and email me (fireflyankle@glaive.zzn.com)oh and keep voting on couples.**

**Thank you section:****cleo (my first reviewer), zenbu hotaru megumi, alexz (I hate usagi so I sorry no her ), dragon girli, jupiterhime, ~jupiter's light~, miko of da shinigami, firefly, princess_jupiter, Hotaru Maxwell, Lynn, emereldlily, meeh, shessho-maru's_bby, angel of life(I cant stand usagi either so no worry there), mace, melissa, Sakura_in_Love, emereldlily, firefly**


	4. thinking of tittles is a bunch of stress

aabnfchap3

I'm a terrible person... I haven't written in so long. well my excuse is school and band so ha. well I would like to say I have decided on the couples. dun da dunnnn..... Hotaru/Heero and Makoto/Duo you asked for it and now you have it. I am going to **try **and think of some romance for the others so they wont be left out. on with the show.

Chap 3

=====in a car

"You are insane Mako." a not entirely happy Hotaru muttered at her teammate sitting across from her.

"Come on Taru. They are the knights. I'll get to see Duo ...*sigh*" Makoto said while fading into a happy bliss filled with her memories.

-but I don't wanna have to go through this again- thought Hotaru as she closed her eyes and sank down in her seat.

=====the mansion (its night)

"Hey guys. The chicks are here." and overzealous Duo screamed

"We know baka!"

The guys went outside, at the command of Quarte, to welcome their new house mates. Two figures stepped outside of the car and surveyed the area. When they saw the welcome party the walked over and greeted them.

"Hello. I hope you do not mind the inconvenience. Even though my cousin has already introduced us, I am Peacecraft Makoto and this is my sister Hotaru." Makoto said

"I'm Duo." he said as he walked up to Makoto, took her bags and gave her his best smile which resulted in a small blush from Mako, "I'll escort you to your room milady." he finished as the pair walked inside.

They are here.a shocked Hotaru thought as she looked into the faces of four people from a distant past.

wow... I feel like I already know her an awed Duo thought as he looked at the latest lady to walk in his life.Is love at first sight possible?

"So where are my rooms going to be?" asked Makoto while tapping on the boys forehead since he seemed content to stare at her.

"Wah.... oh ..... um.... I don't know, we will have to ask Quarte. He does all the planning stuff."

"Then lets go get him. "she said as she started back towards the opposite side of the house, Duo had just given her the tour.

About halfway, the couple meet with the other occupants.

"Ummmm..... Quarte..... where is Mako-chan's room?" asked a confused Duo

he hasn't changed since we were children. thought a melancholy Hotaru (a/n children to Taru means bout 17 she and the rest are super old remember)

"They are on the south wing." answered Quarte with a smile.

Duo hung his head in exhaustion "but we just came from there."

"Well then that shows that you need more exercise you weak-onna" Wufei added.

"I am not a woman and defiantly weak! WU-MAN" duo yelled as he slowly began backing away and then took off at full speed.

"Come back here you pixie-braided-baka..... My name is not that hideous word. Say it right!" Wufei began yelling as he chased Duo down the hall.

Quarte sighed and hung his head in shame "They will never grow up."

The party of five began walking towards the rooms that the senshi would be occupying.

*it is them, you are right.* Hotaru sent telepathically to her partner

*I love it when you admit you are wrong and I am right.*

*I am not admitting anything. duo has not changed at all. none of them have.*

*Neither have you Hotaru. Don't think I haven't noticed that you have not said a word to someone*

*There was nothing and is nothing* Hotaru finished as she ended the conversation

"Here we are ladies.... this will be your room Miss. Makoto. I have to find Wufei and Duo before they kill each other. Trowa will help you I'm sure. *cough* right." Quarte said

"Yes I will Qaurte." the silent boy said who like Heero had been trying to guess why the girls seemed so familiar.

"And Heero** if you don't mind,** will escort Miss Hotaru to her room in the next wing. Correct**!**"Quarte added.

Heero said nothing and picked up the bags belonging to Hotaru and started on his way.

=======================================================================================================

okay .... that's it for now.... I promise it'll get better. I've been a good girl and have been planning out the stuff more so it wont fall apart on me. I have a question. do you guys want me to post info bout the knights in one chap or reveal as I go.... I warn you in the knight chapters I wont tell you why Taru and Mako are there. but if ya want ill explain their relationships and what planet they stand for. review plz.... my email is Fireflyankle@glaive.zzn.com.....plz write. I promise to answer *big lil girl eyes full of tears* plz

Thankyou section:**cleo (my first reviewer), zenbu Hotaru megumi, alexz (I hate usagi so I sorry no her ), dragon girli, jupiterhime, ~jupiter's light~, miko of da shinigami, firefly, princess_jupiter, Hotaru Maxwell, Lynn, emereldlily, meeh, shessho-maru's_bby, angel of life(I cant stand usagi either so no worry there), mace, melissa, Sakura_in_Love, emereldlily, firefly**


	5. short capter

altchap 4

Hotaru sat down on the bed in the room assigned to her. she put her head in her hands and stared at the plush purple carpet. The Knights were truly here. She could no longer deny their presence anymore than she could her own. Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quarte, and Wufei. They were all here. *what am I going to do?* she thought as she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes.

_A young woman with black hair to her waist wearing a black dress that resembles the one worn by the moon princess is standing by a rose bush, she picks one off of the bush and it turns black at her touch. She hears footsteps approaching her position and quickly lays the flower on a bench were it can not be seen from the entrance of her small niche._

_"Princess Saturn, Jupiter's court has arrived and the Queen wishes for your presence." A young maid calls, disturbing the silence._

_"Thank you Sarah." the princess says as she turns to join her mother in greeting the court of Jupiter._

Someone knocks on the door causing Hotaru to rouse from her somnolence filled with memories.

"Who is it?" Hotaru questions in a cold voice.

"Its Quarte, I would just like to inform you that dinner is ready to be served." he said, leaving before she could decline.

Damn, the senshi thought as she got up to ready herself for dinner.

Hotaru walked into the dinning room ten minutes later finding that she was not the last person to arrive. That person would be Duo. Her brother had not changed at all. She took her seat which was across from Heero, to the left of Trowa, and to the right of Wufei. On the other side, Mako was seated across from Duo, if he ever arrived, and next to Quarte who was at the head of the table.

Hotaru stared at Heero as he did the same back. Heero felt as if he knew her and felt a need to protect and care for her. *What is wrong with me?* he thought as he immediately decided to watch this girl who came to fight for the Sanq kingdom.

At that moment, Duo came running in apologizing for being late which was immediately rewarded with giggles from Mako as she watched her beloved fall under the disapproving stare of Quarte.

Dinner was served and everyone excluding Duo and Makoto who were flirting at a devastating pace, ate in silence. Unable to discuss Gundum matters, the pilots had nothing to talk about.

_"Hotaru, what took you so long dear?" a woman with short brown hair the color of Duo's said in a sweet calm voice._

_"Forgive me mother, Your highnesses" she directed at the court of Jupiter. She looked at the family that seemed so loving, unlike her own where the only one who displayed emotion was her brother. _

_Several maids arrived to direct the court to the rooms where they would be staying during their visit. Hotaru immediately excused the maid that was ordered to direct the Princess Jupiter to her rooms and escorted Mako herself._

_"Mako, I'm glad that your family decided to visit." she said smiling slightly at her only friend. _

_"You know that I love spending time on Saturn! Not to mention your brother is cute." she said with a dazed look and a huge grin plastered on her face. "I could marry your brother and you could marry mine so we will be sisters"_

_"I doubt that will happen Mako. I'm sorry that I couldn't attend your coming out ball. I wish that I was there. I hardly ever leave the palace grounds."_

_"I know Taru but hey, everyone will be here for yours and I'm positive that the rest of knights will be there." _

_"Is that all you ever think of?"_

_"Of course!"_

-----------------------

Okay I know it is super short but I've been swamped with homework and I cant breath so please forgive me. next weekend I'm going to TRY to get a couple of chaps out. review. email me ( fireflyankle@glaive.zzn.com )


End file.
